Desventuras de um Recreio Solitário
by Nielita
Summary: Ser antisocial e viver isolado é bom até que ponto? Ou quem sabe, seguro até que ponto? Ishida vai descobrir a resposta em um recreio repleto de desventruas, só não se sabe se chegará vivo ao fim da história. Algum traço de IshixHime.


**Nota da Autora1** : Bleach não me pertence, ainda bem.

**Nota da Autora2**: Essa fic é um angst de humor. Angst porque o Ishida sofre feito um condenado. Humor porque é engraçado acompanhar as desventuras dele, pelo menos pra mim que sou super fã do Quincy. Espero que os demais fãs dele me entendam, desde já aviso que não fiz nada para ofender o orgulho do clã.

**Desventuras de um Recreio Solitário**

Em cinco minutos o sinal do intervalo bateria. Aquilo agora era uma preocupação para Ishida Uryuu. Antes ele não tinha que se preocupar, ninguém queria lanchar com ele mesmo, nem ele queria lanchar com ninguém. Era triste, mas sem preocupações. Agora havia pessoas que o convidavam e o problema é que ele tinha de recusar. Cada vez mais era angustiante dizer "Não".

Perdido em seus pensamentos ele nem reparou que o tempo passara e a sirene veio de surpresa. Com ela Ishida voltou ao mundo real. Levantou-se discretamente e partiu para mais um solitário intervalo. Não sem antes ser interrompido por um de seus "amigos".

"Ishida-kun, não vai almoçar conosco de novo?"

"Desculpe Inoue-san, mas não vai dar." Como era ruim dizer isso justo pra ela...

"Mas se você estiver sozinho num canto e de repente cair uma bigorna na sua cabeça? Quem vai te ajudar?" Falou sério Orihime.

De fato ela viajava muito... mas ele não ia dizer pra ela que isso era coisa de desenho animado americano, o Quincy já sabia como lidar com a garota.

"Inoue-san... acho isso pouco provável de acontecer, não se preocupe, vou ficar bem"

Ele sorriu e ela aceitou "Certo, então, nos vemos depois do recreio." E saiu.

Ishida observou a menina se afastar, acompanhando cada um de seus passos. Por que ela era assim? Por que só ela ainda falava recreio ao invés de intervalo? Se dirigiu ao seu canto solitário pensando nessas questões.

Quando finalmente sentou-se para saborear seu lanche, teve uma surpresa. De tanto andar pensando na Orihime acabou não comprando nada pra comer. Mas algo o aliviou: lanchar sozinho era triste mas pelo menos não tinha ninguém pra ver esse tipo de idiotice. Levantou-se novamente e foi atrás de algo da lanchonete.

Como novamente andava e ao mesmo tempo divagava sobre Inoue, não percebeu uma casca de banana no chão. Levou um tombo espetacular, daqueles que mataria uma turma inteira de rir. Mas felizmente não havia ninguém. Somente Orihime em seus pensamentos falando da bigorna... o tombo não foi o que ela especulara, mas não deixava de ser ironia do destino.

Dirigiu-se a lanchonete, dessa vez atento as periculosidades de um colégio de segundo grau. Lá chegando, dentre as muitas opções, escolheu um pretzel e mais uma vez foi em busca de um local seguro para comer. Por um momento ele não quis mais pensar na Inoue ou nos seus dramas pessoais, queria apenas comer seu delicioso Pretzel!

Ia feliz pelo caminho, saboreando o biscoito, mas de repente deu um passo em falso. Desequilibrou-se. Quase foi ao chão, mas conseguiu se sustentar a tempo. Entretanto o delicioso pedaço de pretzel que estava na sua garganta não entendeu bem o que acontecera. E agora de biscoito super gostoso ele se transformara em arma assassina!

Uryuu Ishida se encontrava numa situação de vida ou morte. Tentava de todas as formas expelir aquele pedaço, mas não adiantava e só conseguia ficar mais sufocado. E como mais uma vez andava por cantos obscuros da escola, não tinha ninguém por perto pra ajudar! Quanto mais se dava conta disso, mais o desespero lhe consumia. Ia morrer sozinho e de forma patética, era um fim muito ruim e inglório pro último Quincy.

"Algum problema, Ishida?"

Aquela voz... Yasutora Sado, alguém que sempre o socorria de algum problema idiota. Ishida fez uma cara esperançosa, mas também fez uma de "socorro estou morrendo engasgado" que o amigo grandão entendeu na hora.

"Não se preocupe, Ishida, vou te ajudar"

Num ato altruísmo verdadeiro, Sado pegou o Uryuu pelas pernas, deixando-o de ponta cabeça, começou a dar tapas nas costas dele. E eram tapas do poderoso punho de Sado! Mas o pedaço de Pretzel nem deu bola pra isso e continuou lá, determinado a levar Ishida a maior das fatalidades.

Como era claro que aquele salvamento não era nada silencioso, do nada uma multidão apareceu pra acompanhar o calvário de Ishida. De cabeça pra baixo o arqueiro só conseguia ver mais pessoas se aglomerando, eis que uma cabeça laranjada lhe chamou atenção.

"Ei, Sado, assim você vai matá-lo. Deixa eu ajudar" Disse Ichigo colocando o amigo de pé de novo.

Ishida, que já estava meio azulado, não ficava lá muito feliz de ser salvo pelo shinigami, mas vá lá, ia ser salvo e isso que contava. Olhou desesperado pra Ichigo, como quem diria "faz alguma coisa logo, desgraçado!" e Kurosaki usou sua técnica de desengasgar pessoas. Acertou um socão em cheio no estômago do engasgado.

Todos se surpreenderam com uma forma tão maluca de ajudar alguém. Mas só Ishida sabia a dor que aquilo causava... agora além de engasgado, chacoalhado, azul, ele tinha de se contorcer de dor. O fim se aproximava, ele sentia isso, sua energia espiritual se esvaía... o pedaço de pretzel ia vencer aquela luta.

"Ishida-kun, agüente firme, eu vou te salvar!"

Se ainda estivesse pensando, ele teria corrido de qualquer outro que tentasse ajudá-lo, mas sua situação era péssima, já não conseguia raciocinar, como também não conseguiu perceber que fora Orihime quem o agarrara pelas costas, pressionara a região logo a baixo dos pulmões, suspendera o corpo do Quincy e derrotou o Pretzel.

Ambos foram ao chão. Uma rajada de oxigênio entrou em seu corpo, trazendo a vida de volta ao Quincy. Ela ainda segurava o amigo que tentava se recompor. Ele respirava da maneira mais exagerada possível.

Quando ficou mais calmo, Sado lhe entregou seus óculos. Ishida suspirou aliviado e se enconstou totalmente na superfície aconchegante atrás de suas costas. Depois de sobreviver aquela situação, ele merecia descansar. O melhor é que parecia que uma garota o abraçava, melhor ainda parecia Orihime...

"Ishida-kun, você meu deu um grande susto!" Disse a voz mais meiga conhecida por Uryuu.

"Desculpe, Inou..." E o Quincy arregalou bem os olhos. Enxergou as mãos de Orihime ao seu redor, percebeu que as pernas dela lhe serviam de encosto, virou lentamente o rosto, como se fosse ver uma assombração. Mas era ela, Inoue Orihime quem o segurava, com seu lindo sorriso. Ishida levantou-se imediatamente, por impulso, com o rosto todo avermelhado.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhh Inoue-san! Me desculpe! Quer dizer... muito obrigado!"

"Tudo bem." sorriu a menina.

"Ei Ishida, não vai agradecer a mim e ao Sado, também tentamos ajudar." Falou Ichigo, dando um tapão na cabeça do colega.

"O Sado até vai, sem ele a Orihime não teria me encontrado... mas você, você queria me matar!" Ishida colocou a mão na barriga, num gesto de dor.

"Há, pra que eu ia querer te matar? O biscotinho podia cuidar muito bem disso." Provocou o shinigami.

Alguns risos surgiram no ar. Ishida olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que além de tudo seria alvo de malhações maldosas durante alguns meses.

"Bom, eu não me importo, o homem mais poderoso desse mundo também quase morreu assim." Ele tentou dizer algo que diminuísse seu vexame.

"Eu não acho que Ichi-kun morreria de uma maneira tão boba." Inoue comentou inocentemente olhando para o garoto de cabeça laranjada, destruindo o que restava do orgulho Quincy.

O mundo era cruel, Ishida não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

"Mas Ishida-kun, viu porque você tem sempre que lanchar com a gente. A partir de hoje eu não vou te deixar sozinho no recreio." Disse Orihime com seu semblante sério e suave.

"Não precisa se preocupar..." foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer.

Ficar isolado era sua sina, mesmo que incorresse em grandes perigos ou ficar longe do que mais amava, mas ela não entenderia, não iria deixá-lo sozinho mais... pelo menos não agora depois do Pretzel. Abençoado seja aquele pedaço... concluiu Ishida.

**Fim**

Ps. O cara mais poderoso do mundo a quem me referi não é o Ichigo e sim o presidente de um Império, que quase morreu engasgado com um Pretzel, foi um dia desses heheh. Viram, Ishida teve mais sorte, quem o salvou não foi um acessor e sim a fofa da Inoue.

Ps2. Não me matem por ter essa visão do Quincy, eu verdadeiramente sou fã dele assim.


End file.
